LEGADOS FAMILIARES
by ELIZABETH3000
Summary: Ser un Shane significa tener muchas responsabilidades y deberes...pero nuestro héroe tiene q cumplir con una aun mas difícil, la cual implica sacrificar el amor de su vida; para estar con una persona a la q no ama...( Twixie y posible lemon).
1. el reencuentro

_**capitulo 1: el rencuentro.**_

_¿estas lista?.

**EL_**creo q si...tía, no sabes lo difícil q es esto para mi.

_mi niña...ahora eres mayor de edad, y tienes q ir a cumplir con el legado de tus padres q en paz descansen.

**EL**_lo se...te juro q si pudiera romper ese documento, haría lo q fuera para ser libre.

_pero niña...tu sabes q no puedes disolver ese matrimonio.

**EL**_lo se tía, tengo q ir a bajoterra a buscar a...dijo cabizbaja.

_tu esposo...se q esto te duele pero tienes q cumplir con ese legado de tus padres.

**El**_adiós tía cuidate.

_adiós linda.

La chica de cabello azulado salió, y bajo a una alcantarilla q había frente a la casa de su tía y luego abrió un mapa, el cual indicaba la posición del descenso q la llevaría hasta bajoterra, luego de encontrarla decidió despedirse de la superficie, para presionar un botón el cual hizo q la silla comenzara a descender rápidamente. Luego de unos minutos se encontraba en bajoterra.

**EL**_esto debe ser bajoterra...wow, después de tantos años de nuevo me encuentro aquí, no reconozco nada, cuando vine era solo un bebe...muy bien y ¿ahora que?...oh, claro la carta de will.

La chica saco de su bolso, una carta muy similar a la q tenia Eli cuando llego a bajoterra.

**El**_muy bien...aquí dice q tiene q haber un refugio a 100 metros de aquí...andando.

_**Mientras tanto en el refugió...**_

**E**_no de nuevo...¡¿porque otra vez?!.

**T_**jajaja Eli...sabes q soy la reina de los videojuego...dijo Trixie observándolo juguetona.

**E**_oh, vamos Trix...¿no te cansas de ganar?.

**T**_mientras seas tu el q pierda...¡jamas me voy a cansar!.

**E**_¿osea q solo te gusta ganarme a mi?.

**T_**así es.

**E_**¿y porque?...dijo mirándola pícaramente.

**T**_porque amo la cara q colocas al ver q gano yo...esto hizo q ambos rieran.

Luego de reírse de lo dicho por Trixie, Eli subió la mirada hasta encontrarse con unos ojos verdes cerca de los suyos, sin duda cada q se encontraba con esos ojos esmeralda era como encontrarse en otra dimensión, de la cual no podía escapar tan fácilmente...ambos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, con todas las intenciones de unir sus labios en un dulce beso q delataría sus sentimientos...lentamente se encontraban mas y mas cerca y cuando estaban a punto de encontrarse sus labios.

_**Ding dong...**_era el timbre q saco del aquel momento mágico a Eli y Trixie, al darse cuenta que sus labios estaban a milímetros de encontrarse el uno con el otro, ambos se sonrojaron al máximo.

**E**_Trix...voy a ver quien es...dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía asía la puerta.

Trixie solo maldijo el timbre q acabo con el momento romántico. Eli al llegar a la puerta la abrió y vio a una joven de cabello azulado y ojos color purpura.

**E**_¿puedo ayudarla?.

**El**_¿Eli?...¿eres tu?.

**E**_si soy yo...¿cual es tu nombre?.

**El**_¿no te acuerdas de mi?...¿veamos si esto te ayuda?...dijo mientras sacaba de su bolso un pequeño oso de peluche color rosa y un corazón en el centro.

**E**_Elisa...¡no puedo creer, q estés aquí!...dijo mientras la abrazaba fuerte.

**El**_jejeje Eli...¡tanto tiempo sin verte!.

**E**_no puedo creer q un lo conserves.

**El**_¿¡bromeas!?...mi mejor amigo me lo dio antes de venir a bajoterra...no sabes cuanto te extrañe.

**E**_¿enserió me extrañaste?.

**El**_no sabes como me sentí luego de q viniste...me sentía sola, tu eras el q me apoyaba cada q algo me dolía, tu me animabas y hacías asta lo imposible por hacerme reír cuando estaba llorando...luego de un mes de tu partida, mis padres murieron en un accidente...no sabes como te necesite Eli.

**E**_lo lamento...dijo cabizbajo.

**El**_no importa Eli, ya no se puede volver al pasado.

**E**_pero prometí apoyarte y cuidarte...y no estuve cuando mas me necesitaste, rompí mi promesa.

**El**_luego de q te fuiste, solo me quedo el osito q me regalaste...además no era un adiós...mas bien un asta luego, lo recuerdas.

**E**_ven vamos a dar un paseo...¿te parece?.

**El**_muy bien...¡vamos!.

**E**_si...dijo mientras salia y caminaba junto a ella, sin rumbo alguno.

**E**_¿recuerdas la noche en la q te lo regale?.

**El**_como olvidarlo, jejeje...me llamaste a las 12 de la noche y me dijiste q saliera a la esquina, q querías darme algo...esa era una noche muy lluviosa, y yo salí me dirigí asta donde estabas, la lluvia no paraba...es mas parecía q cada vez llovía mas, y al verte allí completamente mojado por la lluvia y con un pequeño oso de peluche en tus manos...El osito estaba igual de empapado q tu.

**E_**oh, esa noche no paraba de llover.

**El**_si y cuando yo llegue, estaba completamente mojada...y te acercaste a mi y me dijiste q al dia siguiente te venias a bajoterra y q no nos veríamos por un largo tiempo. Yo te suplique q no me dejaras, pero tu dijiste q no era un adiós sino un...

**E**_asta luego.

**El**_ luego me diste el osito, y con el te acercaste a mi y luego...

**El_**el beso fue el q hizo, q esa noche quedara grabada en la mente de los 2 para siempre, luego te alejaste en la oscuridad de la noche, dejándome ese osito y un recuerdo inolvidable de aquella noche.

**E**_la recuerdas a la perfección.

**El**_fue el mas hermoso recuerdo q me dejaste, antes de irte...se q solo fueron 3 años, pero para mi era una eternidad.

**E**_ese fue el mas bello recuerdo en el cual estábamos juntos...pero...no fue el único.

**El**_si recuerdo la vez que estabas en mi habitación a altas horas de la noche, y mi padre entro y te vio allí. Mi padre se enfureció y tu solo saliste corriendo por la ventana y bajaste por el balcón...jajaja fue una de nuestras locuras.

**E**_es cierto, hicimos tantas cosas juntos q perdería la cuenta.

**El**_cada noche subías a escondidas por el balcón, para llegar a mi habitación...pero eras muy ruidoso y mi padre nos llego a encontrar muchas veces.

**E**_jejejeje si, pero nunca nos decían nada, porque tu y yo...

**El**_estábamos comprometidos, dijo bajando la cabeza.

E_ese compromiso, nos unió como uno desde q eramos solo bebes...y luego de cumplir los dieciocho años, estábamos casados...sin habernos casado como la gente normal, no teníamos opción, ya estaba hecho.

La joven se sentó en el césped y Eli se sentó junto a ella. La chica solo tenia la mirada triste y Eli logro divisar una lagrima q salia de sus ojos.

**E**_perdóname...no quise...

**El**_Eli, a pesar de q toda mi vida me han dicho q estaba comprometida contigo...pero me doy de cuenta de todo lo q me perdí.

**E**_¿porque dices eso?.

**El**_Eli, yo nunca pude enamorarme, nunca pude ser novia de nadie...mis padres me dijeron q tenia q serte fiel, siempre me dijeron q no tenia opción...cuando cumpliera los dieciocho años tenia q irme de la superficie, y esto significaba olvidarme de todo, para irme a vivir con mi...esposo.

**E**_te entiendo, es tan difícil saber q vas a compartir el resto de tu vida con una persona a la q no amas.

**El**_¿como puede ser legal?..¿como pudieron hacernos esto?...¿como pueden unir nuestras vidas, sin ni siquiera nosotros poder separarnos?...estas palabras hicieron q sus lagrimas cayeran aun mas.

Eli al verla la abrazó muy fuerte en señal de apoyo, mientras ella lloraba en su cuello.

**E**_se q esto es difícil para ti, para mi también lo es...pero tenemos q buscar la forma de deshacer ese matrimonio.

**El**_gracias Eli...te siempre me apoyaste.

**E**_ven, vamos al refugio...no llores mas.

**El**_si...regresemos.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar de vuelta al refugio. Al llegar Eli abrió la puerta caballerosamente para q ella entrara, Elisa le regalo una sonrisa y entro.

**E**_Trixie, Kord, Pronto...quiero presentarles a mi espos..es decir una amiga.

_Hola!, mi nombre es Trixie...- y el mio es Kord...-y yo soy Pronto el magnifico, rey de Colina Topo.

**El_**es un placer...mi nombre es Elisa, soy la... miro a Eli y este solo le daba una mirada de "no digas nada"...- soy una amiga de Eli.

**T**_y si eres amiga de Eli...¿como es q no te conocíamos?.

**El_**es q vengo de la...luego miro a Eli.

**E**_tranquila, ellos lo saben.

**El**_oh, vengo de la superficie...conozco a Eli desde q eramos solo bebes, y nunca nos separamos...hasta q cumplió 15 años y se vino a bajoterra.

**T**_y cuéntame...¿cuando fue la ultima vez q viste a Eli?.

**El_**oh...es una larga historia, la ultima vez fue la noche antes de el cumplir 15 años.

**T**_umm...muy bien y...¿como esta eso de q nunca te separaste de el?...preguntó una muy celosa Trixie.

**El**_bueno todas las noches...Eli subía por mi balcón, hasta mi habitación...siempre llegaba a las 9 de la noche...en realidad era muy puntual, y cuando no llegaba...yo lo llamaba por teléfono para asegurarme q todo estuviera bien...en realidad, me preocupaba demasiado cuando no llegaba.

**T**_umm...dijo Trixie, mientras por dentro estaba q explotaba de celos.

**T**_y q hacían...solos a esas horas de la noches, en tu habitación.

**El_**bueno el y yo...

**E**_oh, Elisa espérame en mi habitación.

**El**_¿y cual es tu habitación?.

**E**_ sube las escaleras...la primera a la derecha.

**El_**muy bien...no te tardes.

**T**_y bien...

**El_**oh si Eli...

**E**_Elisa sube, rápido...espérame alla, dijo mientras la miraba de nuevo con ese tono de "no digas nada".

**El_**esta bien...oh, Trixie hablamos luego...dijo subiendo las escaleras.

_**Minutos después en la habitación de Eli...**_

**El**_creí, q no vendrías.

**E**_lo siento...pero me retrase...se excuso Eli.

**El**_y me puedes explicar...¿q sucede?...¿porque no me dejaste hablar con Trixie?...preguntó ella curiosa.

**E**_perdóname...pero no quiero que Trixie, se entere q tu y yo...bueno, estamos casados.

**El**_y porque...oh...¡¿estas enamorado de Trixie cierto?!...dijo ella con una mirada pícara.

**E_**yoo..em...bueno...es decir no cla...claro q no.

**El**_Eli...a mi no me engañas...¡estas enamorado!...oh...Eli Shane enamorado...¡esto es fabuloso!.

**E**_esta bien...si me gusta Trix...dijo un muy sonrojado, Eli.

**El**_¿¡y cuando se lo vas a confesar!?...Romeo...se burlo ella.

**E**_jamas...dijo Eli bajando la mirada al suelo.

**El_**¡¿pero que?!.

**E**_Elisa...¿lo recuerdas?...tu y yo, estamos obligados a cumplir con ese legado...y aunque la quiera, no puedo estar con ella, así q es mejor q no se entere...dijo sentándose al costado de su cama.

**El**_oh...cierto...perdóname no debí...

**E**_no importa...q te parece...¿si jugamos con mis cartas?...sabes...hoy me siento con suerte.

**El**_sabes q siempre te gane..dijo ella con un tono juguetón.

**E**_te voy a ganar...he practicado.

**El_**¿a si?...muy bien q comience.

**E**_espérame un momento, hace calor...dijo para luego abrir una ventana y quitarse la camisa, dejando ver su musculoso pecho (oh, por Dios sostengan-me...porq siento q me voy a desmayar...yo como Elisa aprovecho XD).

**El**_veo q alguien ha hecho ejercicio...dijo ella con una mirada pícara.

**E**_la verdad, el luchar contra el mal tiene sus ventajas...y ¿comenzamos?.

**El_**esta bien...dijo para repartir las cartas.

_**Horas mas tarde...**_

ambos estaban con mucho sueño...sentían q ya no podían durar un segundo mas despiertos...luego de unos minutos Eli vio q su amiga estaba completamente dormida...el tomo las sabanas y la coloco sobre ella. Luego se dirijo al lado contrario de su cama y comenzó a recoger las cartas, las cuales estaban regadas.

**E**_muy bien...creo q dormiré en el sofá.

Bajo a la sala, pero al llegar se dio cuenta q Kord estaba profundamente dormido en el sofá...así q decidió regresar a su habitación.

**E**_no tengo alternativa, tendré q compartir mi cama...dijo para luego acostarse al lado contrario de la cama, mientras q en el otri se encontraba Elisa.

Luego se estaba a punto de quedar dormido cuando sintió q unos brazos rodearon su torso, y lo abrazaban al igual q un oso de peluche; el peliazul solo sonrió y recordó hechos del pasado y procedió a decir en voz baja:

**E**_esta chica nunca cambia...y luego quedo quedo completamente dormido.

_**A la mañana siguiente...**_

eran aproximadamente las 6:30 de la mañana, y Trixie ya había despertado y se dirijo a la habitación de Eli, debido a q ella todas las mañanas iva a su habitación a despertar al chico peliazul.

Trixie entro lentamente y observo a Eli con la sabana a media sobre su torso desnudo, y sobre el pecho de el se encontraba Elisa, y ella tenia las sabanas un poco mas arriba del pecho y sus brazos estaban fuera de la sabana, pero ella no parecía tener nada puesto, es mas no habían señales de su camisa y mucho menos su sujetador. Trixie saco conclusiones inmediatamente y ella solo pensó lo primero q se le vino a la mente...las lagrimas comenzaron a caer y ella salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta con mucho cuidado para no despertar a ninguno de los 2. Pero no todo lo q vio era cierto, ya q Elisa tenia puesta una camisa completamente sin tirantes, pero...¿como es q Trixie no vio su camisa?...simple, la sabana de encontraba unos centímetros mas arriba de donde se encontraba la camisa de ella.

Pero Trixie se encontraba en este momento en su habitación, con unas incontrolables lagrimas en sus ojos, pensaba q lo había perdido...su único amor, el chico q robo su corazón desde el primer momento q lo vio, el chico q se encontraba con otra.

**T_**como fuiste capaz...ni siquiera te has casado y ya...no puedo creer q el chico respetuoso, amable y cariñoso se fue, ahora se q no es tan inocente como lo creí.

**T**_y saber q ayer estuviste a centímetros de besarme...¡¿como pude ser tan débil?!...¡casi caigo en tus encantos!...y ahora me doy cuenta de lo q de verdad querías.

_**Mientras tanto con en la habitación de Eli...**_

Elisa se contoneo un poco y abrazó lo q ella creía q era su almohada, pero esta "almohada" no era como las demás; esta era muy distinta...luego abrió sus ojos y miro ligeramente hacia arriba, y vio unos ojos azules observándola.

**E**_hola dormilona...¿esta cómoda la almohada?...dijo mirándola pícaramente; mientras la joven se sentaba en la cama, al lado de el.

**El**_Eli...perdóname, por haber invadido tu habitación...tu cama...jejeje y a ti también..dijo recordando la posición en la q se encontraba.

**E**_jejeje...creo q si...y dime, ¿como ago el papel de almohada?...jajaja dijo en un tono burlón (con un almohada asi, no me levanto de la cama jamás...es mas duermo hasta de dia...XD).

**El**_jajaja muy bien, jajajaja.

**E**_osea q soy suavesito...jajajaja.

**El**_si...y mucho...jajaja...dijo ella entre risas, pero luego sintió una profunda tristeza q la hizo bajar la cabeza...Eli al notar esto le pregunto:

**E**_¿estas bien?.

**El**_ah...si...es solo q anoche soñé con mis padres...los extraño mucho.

**E**_tranquila...sabes...yo también extraño a mi padre...pero no quero q estés deprimida...um...¿recuerdas lo q yo hacia cuando estabas triste?.

**El**_oh, si tu me...oh no...Eli ni lo pienses...dijo mirando al joven quien la estaba mirando de una forma juguetona.

**El_**no...Eli, no lo hagas...dijo mientra Eli se acercaba a ella lentamente -no...no...Eli no me hagas cosquillas...no.

Pero Eli comenzó a hacerle cosquillas por su cuerpo y esta solo hacia movimientos bruscos y reía incontrolable mente.

**El**_jajaja...Eli no crees que...jajajaja...estamos grandes para...jajajajaja...esto...para ya...jajajaja...déjame jajaja.

**E**_¡hasta q no me digas, q estas mejor!.

**El**_jajajaja...claro q si...jajaja.

**E**_muy bien, entonces te dejo en paz...y para q te sientas mejor, voy a prepararte uno de mis estupendos desayunos.

**El**_¿¡acaso cocinas!?...preguntó curiosa.

**E**_por supuesto q si...ya regreso.

**El**_muy bien...aquí te espero.

Eli salió de su habitación y bajo a la sala, donde vio a Trixie en la computadora y dijo:

**E**_buenos días Trix...pero no residió respuesta de la pelirroja...-bueno días Trix...dijo en voz alta, pero de nuevo ese silencio en Trixie lo desconcertó.

**E**_¿sucede algo?...¿porque no contestas?...¡no me ignores!...¡te estoy hablando!.

**T_**¿¡q quieres!?...dijo Trixie furiosa.

**E_**¿¡se puede saber porque rayos no contestas!?.

**T**_sabes...esta mañana subí como todas a tu habitación...pero me encontré con una escena increíble...entre tu y tu "amiguita"...dijo con comillas en el aire.

**E**_ ¿¡de q estas hablando!?.

**T**_me refiero...¡Ni siquiera te has casado y anoche estuviste con ella!...dijo Trixie sorprendiendo a Eli.

**E_**espera...¿¡QUE!?...nada de lo q crees pasó.

**T**_no soy tonta Eli...no te hagas el inocente...dijo Trixie furiosa.

**E**_¿y si así fue?...¿¡porque te pones así!?...preguntó extrañado.

**T**_porque yo te...luego volteo y le dio la espalda a Eli, dispuesta a irse...pero Eli la detuvo.

**E**_¿tu me q?...¡dime!.

**T**_yo te...te amo Eli, y lo de esta mañana me dolió mucho.

**E**_¿¡que!?...yo también te amo, Trix.

**T**_¿¡enserió!...dijo Trixie con una enorme sonrisa.

**E**_¡si!...pero tu y yo no podemos estar juntos...dijo Eli bajando la cabeza.

**T**_¿porque?...¿de q estas hablando?.

**E**_es una larga historia...Trix aunque te amo, no puedo estar contigo.

**T**_¿pero dime?..no entiendo nada Eli.

**E**_Trix...Elisa y yo...

**T**_entonces era cierto...porq niegas q ella y tu...

**El**_Trixie...nada de lo q crees paso...dijo apareciendo en el 2do piso.

**T**_entonces, ¿a q se refiere Eli?.

**El**_lo q sucede es q Eli y yo estamos casados.

**T_**¿¡que!?...¿es cierto eso Eli?.

**E**_si...Trix, todo es cierto.

**T**_sabes q...voy asalir unas horas...dijo dirigiéndose al garaje para luego subirse a Boomer.

**E**_Trix...¡espera!...déjame explicarte...dijo Eli, pero ya Trixie se había ido del refugio.

**E**_iré a buscarla.

**El**_¡Eli espera!...déjala ir.

**E_**pero, tengo q explicarle.

**El**_lo aras luego...déjala estar sola un momento...créeme, aveces las chicas necesitamos estarlo.

**E**_esta bien...dijo bajando la cabeza.

**El**_lo lamento Eli...ella te quiere y tu a ella, y me duele estar en medio de ustedes dos.

**E**_no es tu culpa...no tienes nada de q lamentarte.

**El**_Eli...aunque no lo creas esto también me afecta mi...pero cuando ella regrese, le explicaremos todo con calma ¿q dices?.

**E**_estoy de acuerdo...ahora tengo un desayuno q hacer.

**El**_Eli no es necesario, si no quieres no...

**E**_para mi es un placer...no tienes mas opción.

_**Mientras tanto con Trixie...**_

sin darse cuenta había llegado a un pequeño parque q se encontraba en Campo Callado; ella bajó de su meca-bestia y se sentó en una de las pequeñas banquetas a tratar de despejar su mente, todo había pasado tan rápido...de pronto sus sueños se habían desplomado; no pudo evitar q las lagrimas comenzaran a caer de sus ojos, por mas q quisiera no podía contenerlas y bajo la cabeza con tristeza, solo quería estar sola, pero una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos...

**TW**_¿nadie te ha dicho...q te ves mas linda cuando no estas llorando? (yo: aww q lindo...Twist: ¿crees q soy lindo?...yo*sonrojada*: mejor continuemos...Twist: esta bien pero mas tarde no te salvas...yo: ayuden...me )

**T_**¿¡q haces aquí Twist!?..dijo ella levantando su arma.

**TW**_tranquila...no vengo a molestarte...dijo levantando sus manos.

**T**_¿¡q quieres!?.

**TW**_ver q dejes de llorar...¿porque estas triste?.

**T**_eso no te importa...déjame sola.

**TW_**¿como puedo animarte?...um...veamos...¡ya se!, ven aca.

**T**_ni sueñes q voy a ir contigo...e res uno de nuestros enemigos.

**TW**_déjame decirte q odio a Eli...pero contra ti no tengo nada.

Trixie con mucha desconfianza, y decidió seguir a Twist hasta una heladería muy cercana.

**TW**_un helado siempre funciona...dijo para luego sentarse en una mesa para dos, pero antes de sentarse el; tomo una silla y la coloco gentilmente para q Trixie se sentara...ella aun con desconfianza se sentó y luego Twist se sentó frente a ella (yo: aww es tan lindo...Twist: ¿dijiste algo?...yo: no nada...continuemos)

_¿q desean ordenar?.

**TW**_un helado de chocolate, con chispas de colores y de chocolate...¿y tu Trixie?.

**T**_um...ella aun seguía dudando, pero decidió darle una oportunidad – de vainilla con chocolate y chispas de colores y chocolate.

_muy bien...luego de esto el mesonero, se alejó dejándolos solos.

**T**_¿porque te comportas así?.

**TW**_quiero q me des una oportunidad.

**T**_¿una oportunidad de q?.

**TW**_de ser tu amigo.

**T_**como pretendes ser mi amigo...¿lo olvidaste?...nos traicionaste, yo no confío en ti.

**TW**_solo dame una oportunidad...solo eso.

**T**_¿porque lo hiciste?...¿porque nos traicionaste?.

**TW**_quería traicionar a Eli...por eso hice un trato con Blakk, pero luego de unirme a su banda; me di cuenta q ser bueno era mucho mejor...ustedes eran como una familia, familia q nunca tuve.

**T_**¿y porq no decidiste quedarte?.

**TW**_ya había hecho un trato...si lo rompía Blakk se vengaría, seria capaz de hacerme cualquier cosa...además Eli al decir q la familia era lo mas importante, me enfurecí y decidí seguir con mi plan.

**T**_¿eso es cierto?...¿osea q...no querías traicionarnos?.

**TW**_a Eli si...pero a ti...no...luego el mesonero trajo los 2 helados y ambos comenzaron a comérselos.

**T**_no se q pensar...

**TW**_pero dime...¿porque estabas llorando?.

**T**_no es nada...solo es q Eli...

**TW**_que te hizo ese imbécil...dijo molesto.

**T_**es solo q...disculpa pero no te lo voy a decir ya q...

**TW**_lo se...no confías en mi...dijo bajando la cabeza.

**T**_no me culpes...tu nos traicionaste, te perdí toda confianza.

Luego el sonido de un rastreador, sobresaltó al rubio.

**TW**_sera mejor q me valla.

**T_**¿porque?...preguntó curiosa.

**TW**_Blakk, ya sabe q estoy aquí...y viene para aca, sera mejor q me valla antes q me vea contigo...dijo levantándose para irse.

**T**_¿¡espera!?.

**TW**_aquí esta mi numero...me gustaría verte de nuevo, pero nadie debe enterarse...dijo dándole un pequeño pedazo de papel, en el cual estaba el numero del rubio.

**T**_aquí esta el mio...dijo dándole el de ella.

**TW**_muy bien...adiós, no quiero q Blakk llegue y me encuentre contigo...sería capaz de hacerte algo.

**T_**muy bien...adiós.

Luego de esto el chico de cabellos rubios, se retiró a toda velocidad dejando una muy confundida Trixie...ella terminó su helado y decidió regresar al refugio...luego de unos minutos regresó y vio a Eli, quien al parecer la estaba esperando.

**E**_Trixie...¿donde estabas?...te fuiste esta mañana y no supimos a donde...dijo mirando a Trixie quien estaba muy pensativa.

**E**_Trix...Trix...¡TRIXIE!...grito Eli sobresaltando a Trixie.

**T**_oh...¿q decías Eli?.

**E_**te dije...¿q donde estuviste todo el dia?.

**T**_salí a tomar un helado con...es decir...sola.

**E**_esta bien...pero tenemos q hablar, sobre lo sucedido esta mañana.

**T**_muy bien...¿q quieres decirme?...en ese momento estaba pasando Elisa.

**E**_Elisa...ven tenemos q explicarle a Trixie.

**El**_oh...claro.

Los tres se fueron a sentarse en los sillones...luego de acomodarse Eli comenzó a contarle.

**E**_Trixie...todo comenzó, antes de q Elisa y yo naciéramos.

**E**_mis padres conocieron a los padres de Elisa, cuando tenían aproximadamente quince años, luego de unos años...eran los mejores amigos de mis padres...y nunca dejaron de serlo, años mas tarde...mi padre resivio la noticia, q mi madre estaba embarazada...

**El**_pero para sorpresa de todos, mi madre también lo estaba...y nuestros padres tuvieron la "gran" idea de unir nuestras familias, por medio de nosotros...pero no podían arriesgarse, a q nosotros al crecer nos negáramos a este compromiso...

**E**_así q por medió de un juez, lograron realizar una especie de documento...en el cual decía, q ambos creceríamos completamente normal...pero al cumplir los dieciocho años, estábamos casados.

**El_**y lo lograron...nos unieron, para toda la vida...sin poder disolver este "matrimonio" dijo con comillas en el aire – es por ello q Eli y yo nos conocemos de toda la vida...pero aun no termina.

**E**_así es...porque ella al cumplir los dieciocho años, tenia el deber de venir a bajoterra...junto conmigo, ella y yo cumplimos el mismo dia.

**El**_es un contrato...sin expiración, legal y valido en la superficie y aquí en bajoterra.

Al terminar, los ojos de Trixie estaban como platos...no podía creer lo q habían hecho, los padres de ambos jóvenes, era algo tan extraño, inusual, loco, y sobre todo cruel...el obligar a dos personas a estar juntos "asta q la muerte los separe"...era algo simplemente increíble...ella sabía q los Shane tenían responsabilidades...pero algo como esto es demasiado...asta para un Shane.

**T**_no se q decir...esto es tan...confuso.

**E**_lo se...lamento no haberlo dicho antes...pero la verdad quería mantener este secreto oculto.

**El**_perdóname...Trixie, se q esto te duele...porque estas enamorada de Eli.

**T**_no...no tienes q disculparte, no es tu culpa...tu solo intentas cumplir con lo establecido.

**E**_gracias por entenderlo.

**T**_¿algo mas q deba saber?...preguntó curiosa y con voy triste.

**E**_bueno...antes de los treinta, años...Elisa, tiene q ser madre del próximo Shane...al decir esto Elisa y Trixie colocaron los ojos como platos.

**El**_¡disculpa!..¿de q estas hablando?.

**E**_¿¡no te lo dijeron!?.

**El**_no...yo no tenia idea q...tu y yo...bueno ya sabes...dijo completamente roja.

**E**_tus padres no hablaron contigo.

**El**_no...pero no estoy dispuesta a...

Trixie, quien estaba pasmada con todo esto no pudo evitar reír al ver la reacción de Elisa ante todo esto.

**T**_perdónenme...jaja...pero esto es demasiado...jajaja...lo lamento, pero no puedo jajaja evitarlo.

**El_**tranquila...te entiendo.

**T**_sera...mejor q suba a mi habitación...dijo retirándose, dejando solos en la sala a los jóvenes.

**El**_Eli...¿no pudiste decirme eso en un peor momento?.

**E**_perdóname...yo creí q tu lo sabias.

**El**_no lo sabia...¿y q mas tengo q saber?.

**E**_pues...no...creo q no.

**El**_muy bien...porque necesito estar sola...dijo subiendo a la habitación de Eli – por cierto, necesito una habitación para mi.

**E**_oh...claro, junto a la mía hay una vacía...pero tenemos q comprar todo, ya q esta no tenia nada.

**El**_muy bien...¿y cuando vamos?.

**E**_mañana, ya es muy tarde para ir.

**El**_muy bien, si me buscas estaré en tu habitación.

_**Mientras tanto en industrias Blakk...**_

**B**_**_**_con esta emboscada...la banda de Shane, no tendrá salida alguna...dijo Blakk, mientras Twist lo observaba completamente sorprendido (yo: ¿Blakk?...¿q haces en mi fic? Blakk: me metí a la fuerza yo*mirada matadora*: continuemos.)

**B**_Twist...vete de aquí, necesito estar solo.

**TW**_esta bien jefe...dijo mientras salia de la habitación, y luego se dirigía por uno de los pasillos.

**TW**_no puedo permitir q le hagan daño a Trixie...tengo q informarle sobre los planes de Blakk...¿pero como?...no puedo ir al refugio...oh, claro su teléfono...tengo q llamarla, pero aquí no...no puedo arriesgarme a q Blakk se de cuenta...tengo q irme...dijo Twist en su mente.

Luego Twist se alejó de industrias Blakk en una de las meca-bestias de Blakk...luego de estar lo suficientemente solo, tomó su teléfono y llamó a Trixie.

**T**_hola...

**TW**_Trixie...es Twist, necesito verte.

**T**_¿para q?.

**TW**_es dr Blakk...planea hacerles una emboscada...necesito decirte de q se trata.

**T**_muy bien...¿donde nos podemos ver?.

**TW**_q te parece...en la caverna futuria...tengo entendido q Blakk no ira alla...nos vemos en una hora...¿te parece?.

**T**_muy bien...te veo alla.

Continuara ...

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Hola!..muy bien...¿como les pareció?...lo se no les gustó porque casi no tiene Elixie ¬¬**_

_**pero se los compensaré con Twixie.**_

_**Por otra parte...wow creo q me inspire, 15 paginas...en la desaparición eran solo 11, claro este es mas largo.**_

_**Espero q les aya gustado...oh!...y una pequeña pregunta:**_

_**¿cual es su canción favorita?...las mías son Bailando de Enrique iglesias/ cancionistas de amor de Romeo santos/ loco de Enrique iglesias y Romeo Santos.**_

_**Con esta me despido...un abrazo a todos y xfa no olviden sus reviews :D.**_


	2. descubriendo sentimientos

_**hola!...se q me quieren matar por pasiones prohibidas, pero tengo algo q decir en mi defensa...um...veamos...creo q...na no tengo nada...XD.**_

_**Por otra parte, aquí les traigo el 2do cap de esta historia la cual lleva un par de escenitas calientes XD...sin mas q decir, nos leemos abajo...¡ahora a leer!.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**en el cap anterior:**_

**T**_hola...

**TW**_Trixie...es Twist, necesito verte.

**T**_¿para q?.

**TW**_es dr Blakk...planea hacerles una emboscada...necesito decirte de q se trata.

**T**_muy bien...¿donde nos podemos ver?.

**TW**_q te parece...en la caverna futuria...tengo entendido q Blakk no ira alla...nos vemos en una hora...¿te parece?.

**T**_muy bien...te veo alla.

_**capitulo 2: descubriendo sentimientos...**_

luego de esto Trixie arreglo su cabello y retoco su maquillaje...por alguna razón le importaba bastante el verse muy bien, luego salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras hasta la sala, donde se encontraba Eli...ella trato de irse rápido, pero Eli la vio...

**E**_Trix...¿a donde vas?.

**T**_oh...este..pues...saldré un momento.

**E**_¿quieres q te acompañe?.

**T**_no...no es necesario.

**E**_segura...es tarde, no debes salir sola.

**T**_no...yo quiero ir sola.

**E**_muy bien...no regreses tan tarde.

**T**_Eli, no eres mi madre.

Luego de eso Trixie tomó su meca-bestia y salió directo a la caverna futuria...en el camino, se sentía ansiosa por llegar, pero a la vez tenia un sentimiento de desconfianza...minutos mas tarde llegó y vio a Twist quien la esperaba con ansias.

**TW**_hola...creí q no vendrías.

**T_**lo siento...es q Eli no me quería dejar venir sola...y tuve q convencerlo.

**TW**_te entiendo...oye ¿Eli y tu son...ya sabes...mas q amigos?.

**T**_no...el y yo solo somos amigos.

**TW**_muy bien...ven tengo q mostrarte un video el cual, dice el plan completo de Blakk.

**T**_ok...pero...¿porq haces esto?.

**TW**_porque quiero q tu y yo...seamos amigos...solo eso.

**T**_muy bien.

Luego de eso Twist saco su Tablet ( la q tiene Blakk en el episodio "el rey de las lanzadoras") y colocó un video el cual mostraba todo el plan de Blakk, para atrapar a la banda completa...luego de unos minutos el video logro terminar, y Trixie dirijo la mirada a Twist q estaba cerca de ella.

**TW**_el sabe q ustedes llevarán pocas babosa, ya q les va a hacer creer q el no esta cerca...esto significa q tienen q llevar muchas mas...como lo vez van a haber hombres de Blakk en aproximadamente 60 puntos al rededor de ustedes, esto significan q van a estar rodeados...así q no pueden descuidarse y mucho menos separarse...tienen q estar alerta y muy bien armados.

**T**_entiendo...

**TW**_ten mucho cuidado...no quiero q Blakk te haga daño...yo no puedo ayudarte, pero aré todo lo q esté a mi alcance...se q no confías en mi, pero te prometo q no dejaré q Blakk se acerque a ti...dijo mirándola a los ojos.

**T_**gracias...dijo Trixie mientras lo observaba a los ojos, ella vio q las palabras de Twist no eran de la boca para afuera...y aunque pareciera increíble, esas palabras le inspiraban confianza y seguridad a ella.

**TW**_¿q dices si vamos a cenar algo?...propuso el, Trixie no sabia si decir q no o si aceptar, así q vio la hora y se dio cuenta q eran las 8 de la noche...

**T**_esta bien...dijo para luego subirse a Boomer; mientras q Twist hacia lo mismo, pero en una de las mecas de Blakk ( no se si se escribe meca o mecha) Luego ambos jóvenes arrancaron sus meca-bestias y luego de unos minutos Twist dijo:

**TW**_en pizza rebote hacen las mejores pizzas de todo bajoterra...vamos para alla.

**T_**espera un minuto...¿dijiste, pizza rebote?.

**TW**_eh...si...¿algún problema?.

**T**_si...Mario me conoce y es amigo de Eli...no creo q sea buena idea ir para alla.

**TW**_pero el no me conoce a mi.

**T**_si...pero aun así puede decirle a Eli...q me vio contigo...es muy arriesgado.

**TW**_tranquila...yo me encargo q Mario no diga nada.

**T**_¿y como piensas hacerlo?.

**TW**_con esto...dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña bolsa llena de monedas de oro.

**T**_oh...entiendo.

**T__¿porque me siento tan bien al estar con el?_** Dijo Trixie en su mente, por algún motivo ella se sentía feliz de estar allí; luego de unos minutos lograron llegar a pizza rebote...luego de bajar de su meca, Twist se acercó para ayudar a bajar a Trixie, y esta al parecer no le molestó el acto de Twist...el la tomó de la cintura y la ayudó a bajar caballerosamente, pero al terminar de bajar...Trixie quedo bastante cerca de Twist y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, luego de unos segundos ella tomo la palabra...

**T**_gracias Twist...dijo alejándose un poco de el.

**TW**_es un placer...ven vamos a entrar...luego de eso ambos entraron y se sentaron en una de las mesas...en eso se acercó Mario a ellos.

**M**_hola Trixie...¿como estas?...¿y donde esta el resto de la banda?...¿y quien es tu amigo?.

**T**_oh...el es Twist...y respecto a la banda...no terminó de decir cuando fue interrumpida por Twist.

**TW**_no deben enterarse q estuvimos aquí...aquí tienes, dijo dándole la bolsa con el oro.

**M**_muy bien...en ese caso...nadie lo sabrá...y ¿q van a pedir?.

**TW**_una pizza...super lanzador con queso extra.

**M**_muy bien...ahorita regreso...dijo dejando a los jóvenes solos.

**TW**_puedes estar tranquila...el no va a decir nada.

**T**_si...sería terrible q Eli o Blakk se enteraran de nuestra amistad...no quiero separarme de...es decir, no tienen q enterarse.

**TW**_¿dijiste amistad?...dijo sonriendo.

**T**_oh...em...yo... - no sabía q decir, simplemente estaba sin palabras.

**TW**_si...lo dijiste...dijo con voz juguetona.

**T_**claro q no...dijo ella cruzándose de brazos, con una sonrisa.

**TW**_claro q si.

**T**_que no.

**TW**_si.

**T**_no.

**TW**_si.

**T_**no.

**TW**_q si.

**T**_jajaja...esta bien, si lo dije.

**TW**_jajaja lo sabía...dijo con voz victoriosa... - puedes estar tranquila...yo no te traicionaría.

**T**_mas te vale.

_**Mientras tanto en el refugio...**_

**El_**Eli...tengo sueño, ¿donde dormiré esta noche?.

**E**_tranquila, puedes dormir en mi habitación.

**EL**_pero...¿y tu?.

**E**_yo dormiré en la sala.

**EL**_esta bien...entonces...buenas noches...dijo para luego, ir y acostarse en la cama...luego de unos minutos se quedo dormida.

**_1_** **_hora mas tarde..._**

Elisa se movió un poco y sintió una cosita muy fría y algo babosa q dormía al lado de ella.

**EL**_ahh!...dijo mientras salía corriendo de la habitación a buscar a Eli...bajó las escaleras y vio a Eli profundamente dormido en el sofá...ella se acercó y comenzó a moverlo lentamente.

**EL**_Eli...Eli...Eli despierta.

**E**_um...¿pasa algo?.

**EL_**si...hay algo extraño en la cama...ven...dijo mientras Eli se levantaba y cargaba su arma.

**E**_¿vamos a ver q es?.

luego de eso Eli subió hasta su habitación, seguido por Elisa...al llegar el le dijo a la joven:

**E**_tu vas a encender la luz...y luego yo le apuntó a lo q quiera q sea.

**EL**_esta bien...dijo para luego encender la luz, e inmediatamente Eli le apuntó a una cosita anaranjada q se encontraba dormida en la cama...de repente Burpi abrió sus ojitos y vio a la lanzadora de Eli cargada sobre el y a punto de disparar.

**E**_espera un momento...solo es Burpi.

**EL**_ah...creo q exageré...discúlpame Eli...pero era la primera vez q tocaba una babosa.

**E**_tranquila...ahora será mejor q descanses.

**El**_si creo q si...q tengas buenas noches Eli.

**E**_buenas noches...ya tengo q bajar a dormir...dijo Eli con una sonrisa, para luego bajar hasta la sala de nuevo...mientras q Elisa solo se acostaba de nuevo al lado de Burpi.

**EL**_si q me diste un gran susto amiguito...dijo acariciando la pequeña babosa con sus manos...luego de media hora se quedo dormida de nuevo.

**_1 hora mas tarde..._**

Elisa se despertó de nuevo y al abrir sus ojos, divisó entre la oscuridad de la habitación la figura de una persona parada cerca de la pared; ella no gritó pero salió corriendo de nuevo a buscar a Eli...quien estaba dormido.

**EL**_Eli...Eli...Eli..

**E**_¿ahora q sucede?...dijo medio dormido aun.

**EL**_hay una persona parada en la habitación...esto hizo q Eli se pusiera alerta y tomara su lanzadora, para cargarla de nuevo.

Luego Eli subió por segunda vez a la habitación y al llegar vio entre la oscuridad la figura q vio Elisa...el solo le apuntó con el arma.

**E**_¿quien anda ahí?.

Pero vio q la imagen no se movía, así q sospecho lo q sucedía...se acercó al encendedor de la luz y la encendió...y vio q la "persona", solo era la sombra de su ropa q estaba allí...el se acercó a Elisa y la tomo de la mano y notó rápidamente q ella estaba temblando.

**E_**tranquila...no es nada, solo fue una sombra.

**EL**_perdóname Eli...creo q me dejé llevar por los nervios...pero tu habitación me da algo de miedo.

**E**_sabes q...creo q dormiré contigo esta noche.

**EL**_gracias Eli...dijo para luego acostarse al lado izquierdo mientras el hacia lo mismo en el lado izquierdo.

Luego apagaron la luz y Eli dijo:

**E**_ya no tienes nada q temer.

**EL**_creo q no...dijo mientras el la abrazaba.

**E**_sabes q...mañana te voy a enseñar a ser lanzadora.

**EL**_muy bien entonces yo soy tu nueva aprendiz.

**E**_sabes q eres mas q eso.

**EL**_¿a si?...¿y q soy?.

**E**_eres mi amiga, mi confidente, y mi esposa.

**EL**_Eli tengo q preguntarte algo...

**E_**claro puedes preguntarme lo q sea.

**EL**_la noche antes de q vinieras a bajoterra...¿porque me besaste?.

**E**_¿quieres saber porq?.

**EL**_si...dijo ella volteando para verlo de frente.

Eli se acercó a ella y la beso en los labios...Ella estaba muy sorprendida, pero comenzaba a gustarle el saborear los labios de el, después de tanto tiempo...luego de unos segundos, el comenzó a caer lentamente sobre ella...luego sus besos comenzaron a descontrolarse, al punto en el q se estaban saliendo de los labios de ella, para comenzar a dirigirse a su cuello... Elisa sabía q la situación comenzaba a salirse de sus manos así q decidió ponerle fin:

**EL**_E...Eli.

**E**_um?.

**EL**_n no...debemos seguir...p...por...favor...e..esta situación se puede salir de control.

Eli se alejó un poco de ella y supo, q lo q estaba haciendo...no era lo mas sensato para la situación en la q estaban.

**E**_p...perdóname...creo q...me estaba dejando llevar por las emociones.

**EL**_tranquilo...será mejor q nos quedemos dormidos...dijo ella acostándose, de forma q le daba la espalda a Eli.

Luego de unos minutos ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

**_A la mañana siguiente con Trixie..._**

Ella despertó muy temprano, y decidió bajar a la cocina a prepararse algo de tomar...y de repente miró su mano y recordó lo q paso con Twist la noche anterior...Twist por un error había rosado la mano de Trixie, y esta solo sintió algo muy extraño.

**T**_¿porque sentí q mi corazón latía mas fuerte cuando me ayudó a bajar de Boomer?...o cuando rosó mi mano...oh no.

**T**_¿Trixie q pasa contigo?...¿acaso me estoy enamorando de Twist?...no...no puedo, esto es terrible...yo no me puedo enamorar del chico q me traicionó una vez...no, tranquila...eso no es amor, el no me gusta ...yo amo a Eli, y solo a el...pero es q al ver a Twist me coloco nerviosa y...y no puedo decirle q no...el es enemigo de nosotros, y eso es...es...tan...tan fascinante...dijo en un suspiró.

**T**_¡ya Trixie!...¡sacate esas ideas de la cabeza!...no puedo sentir nada por él...no sería lo mas sensato de mi parte...se repitió ella unas 5 veces, asta q escuchó los pasos de Eli...quien iva bajando de las escaleras.

**E**_hola Trix...dijo entrando a la cocina.

**T**_ho...hola Eli...dijo mientras trataba de tomar un vaso de la alacena, pero ella tocó otro y este cayó al piso fuerte, causando q se partiera...Trixie solo intentó recogerlo, pero con sus coletas hizo caer unas latas q estaban sobre la cocina...estas cayeron al piso fuertemente.

**E**_Trix...¿estas bien?...te veo algo nerviosa.

**T_**¿nerviosa yo?...porque habría de estarlo, si alguien esta nervioso aquí no soy yo...dijo recogiendo rápidamente todo el desastre q causó.

**E**_esta bien...¿q estabas haciendo anoche?...porque llegaste algo tarde.

**T_**oh...em, nada...solo fui a dar un paseo nocturno...dijo algo nerviosa.

**E**_¿porque te pones aun mas nerviosa, cuando te preguntó q estabas haciendo anoche?.

**T**_no por nada...um...creo q iré a mi habitación...dijo dejando a Eli, muy confundido en la cocina.

Trixie se dirijo a su habitación, pero al llegar recordó q había dejado su teléfono sobré el planchón de la cocina, y al recordar q tenia registradas todas las llamadas de Twist...decidió bajar corriendo a buscarlo...al llegar vio q Eli tenía en sus manos el teléfono de ella.

**T**_Eli...dame mi teléfono...dijo ella quitándoselo de las manos.

**E**_tranquila...Trix, yo solo estaba mirando la hora.

**T_**um...ok...dijo mientras Elisa se acercaba.

**EL**_hola Trix...hola Eli...dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo, aun estaba algo apenada por lo sucedido esa noche.

**T_**hola Elisa...dijo Trixie con una sonrisa.

**E**_hola...¿como dormiste?.

**EL**_muy bien...gracias.

**E**_no es nada.

**T**_muy bien chicos, los dejo...saldré unas horas...luego los veo.

**E**_muy bien ...luego te veo.

Luego de esto Trixie salió y se dirijo hacia la caverna comercial, quería ir a dar un paseo para distraerse...pero lo q no sabia era q Twist también se dirigía hacia alla.

_**mientras tanto con Eli y Elisa...**_

**E_**¿estas lista para tu primer entrenamiento?.

**EL**_eso creo...pero...¿no crees q necesito una lanzadora?.

**E_**buen punto...iré a comprarte una lanzadora...ahora regreso.

_**3 horas después...**_

**E_**ya regresé...aquí esta tu nueva lanzadora (digamos q era parecida a la de Eli...pero de color negro con lineas de zebra en color fucia...jejeje no se ni de donde lo saqué, pero me gustaría una lanzadora así para mi...aunque llaman mucho mi atención las de Danna XD).

**EL_**oh, Eli...esta fantástica.

**E_**¿te gustó?.

**EL_**¿¡bromeas!?...el color es hermoso...me conoces bien.

**E_**claro q si...dijo con una sonrisa – ¿y estas lista?.

**EL**_si vamos afuera...dijo para luego salir del refugio, al patio trasero acompañada por Eli.

Ya afuera...

**EL**_¿q se supone q debo hacer?...dijo mirando un tuvo para babosas.

**E**_primero tienes q colocar una babosa dentro del tuvo...pero como no tienes ninguna, te voy a prestar a Burpi para q aprendas...luego iremos a buscar babosas.

**EL**_muy bien...dijo colocando a Burpi dentro del tuvo - ¿y ahora q debo hacer? .

**E_**ahora tienes q colocar el tuvo dentro de la lanzadora.

**EL**_¿así?.

**E**_si...ahora tienes...q apuntar así...dijo rodeándola con sus brazos y colocando sus manos sobre las de ella, para poder enseñarle como tomar un arma.

**E**_y ahora solo tienes q disparar...dijo colocando su cabeza en el hombro de ella y presionándole las manos a ella para q disparara...luego de eso ambos dispararon y Burpi hizo unos cuantos giros en en el aire para luego volver a su tamaño.

**EL**_¡eso fue increíble!...dijo volteando de inmediatamente, sin saber q Eli estaba mas cerca de lo que creía...y al voltear rozo sus labios con los de el (saben porq coloque eso?...porque ase unos días yo estaba en la compu y un primo de chismoso, coloco la cabeza en el hombro mio y yo como no sabia, voltee de repente y rose mis labios con los de el XD...lo bueno era q no había publico y nadie nos vio...jejeje el se sonrojo y yo también...fue tan incomodo...pero me gusto :3 )

luego de ese pequeño "beso" si se le puede llamar así...Elisa se sonrojó y se separó de Eli.

**E**_y así es como tienes q disparar una babosa...¿q te parece un pequeño duelo?.

**EL**_pero no tengo babosas.

**E**_buen punto...q te parece si vamos a dar un paseo y buscamos babosas.

**EL**_muy bien...vamos.

**E_**entonces iremos en las mecas...dijo subiéndose a Lucky.

**EL**_em...Eli...no tengo meca-bestia.

**E**_muy bien...q te parece si vamos en Lucky...a la caverna comercial a comprarte una.

**EL**_muy bien...vamos...dijo subiéndose a la parte trasera de la meca de Eli.

Luego de una media hora, ambos llegaron y se dirigieron a comprar una meca-bestia para Elisa...

_**mientras tanto con Trixie...**_

ya tenia un largo rato y decidió ir a comprar un perfume nuevo...así q entró a la perfumería y vio a Twist quien se encontraba comprando uno para el (q sea malo no significa q no le guste oler bien...jajaja)...luego de eso ella se acercó a saludarlo.

**T**_hola Twist.

**TW**_ah,...hola ¿en q momento llegaste?.

**T**_acabo de llegar...¿y q estas haciendo?.

**TW**_solo vine a comprar un perfume...¿y tu?.

**T**_también...creo q ire a buscar uno para mi.

**TW**_espera un momento...necesito un consejo...¿cual crees q esta mejor para mi?...dio mientras Trixie olía el primero...este era muy varonil...y tenia un olor muy delicioso...luego olió el segundo pero este no era tan "divino" como el primero (jajajajaja XD).

**T_**me gusta mas el primero.

**TW**_gracias...solo eso era lo q necesitaba...¿sabes q?... te voy a comprar uno.

**T**_no...no es necesario...enserió.

**TW**_no es una pregunta...no tienes opción...luego te lo envió.

**T_**pero...yo no soy interesada...de verdad, no es necesario.

**TW**_ya no tienes opción...además yo te lo quiero dar...dijo mientras le agarraba una de sus manos...a esta acción Trixie solo sonrió y lo miró tiernamente.

**TW**_tienes unos ojos hermosos...dijo sonriéndole.

**T_**gracias...dijo mientras lo miraba...luego de mirarse unos segundos ambos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente...dejando cada vez menos espacio entre sus labios...pero al estar muy cerca, una voz conocida los sacó de su ensoñación...era nada mas y nada menos q la voz de Eli, quien se dirigía hacia la puerta para entrar a la perfumería donde ellos se encontraban.

**T**_¡es Eli...rápido tienes q irte de aquí!...dijo mientras lo empujaba a detrás de un estante con muchos perfumes.

**TW**_¿¡por donde me voy!?...¡solo hay una salida!...dijo gritando en voz baja.

**T_**¡mira esa puerta de servicio!...¡escondete asta q ellos se vallan!.

**TW**_¡adiós!...te veré luego...dijo mientras entraba por la puerta de servicio, lejos de la vista de Eli y Elisa...luego de unos segundos.

**E**_hola Trix...¿q haces aquí?.

**T**_oh...hola Eli...solo vine a comprar un perfume...pero en fin, no encontré ninguno...creo q ya me voy.

**E_**oh...claro adiós...dijo mientras Trixie salía de la tienda, algo nerviosa.

_**Con Trixie...**_

**T_**oh...eso estuvo cerca...por poco y me ven con Twist.

**T**_Trixie...¿como pudiste aceptar el regalo de Twist?...seguramente lo olvide, eso espero...ahora será mejor q regrese al refugio...dijo mientras se iva para el estacionamiento a buscar a Boomer...luego se dirijo al refugio para evitar encontrarse de nuevo con Eli.

**T**_¿q me esta pasando?...no debo enamorarme...no quiero llevarme otra decepción, no debo doblegarme tan fácilmente...y mucho menos con mi "enemigo"...o eso tienen q creer todos...pero no me debo enamorar de el...¡no lo voy a hacer!...¡no me enamorare de nuevo!...pensó Trixie, mientras de dirigía al refugio.

_**Mientras tanto con Eli y Elisa...**_

luego de comprar una meca-bestia en forma de lobo (la verdad no supe q colocar XD)...ambos decidieron irse a buscar babosas, pero un pequeño problema los detuvo...

**EL**_Eli...¿como se conduce esto?...dijo mientras estaba subida en su nuevo vehículo.

**E**_primero tienes q encenderla...con el botón q esta ahí...dijo señalándole un pequeño botón (no me juzguen...no tengo ni idea como se conduce una meca-bestia...jejejeje :D).

**E**_y ahora solo tienes q conducirla al igual, q una moto (jajajaja...me imagino q es así...jejeje) la chica solo aceleró y la meca-bestia salio a toda velocidad por la vía.

**EL**_ahh!.

**E**_¡espera!...no aceleres tanto.

**EL_**así...dijo bajando la velocidad.

**E**_muy bien...ya lo dominas.

_**5 horas mas tarde en el refugio...**_

**EL**_hola Trixie...ya regresamos.

**T**_hola Elisa...¿como te fue?.

**EL**_bueno ya aprendí a lanzar babosas, a conducir y ademas ya tengo mis babosa...dijo mostrando una una babosa aracnired, fósforo, bengala, trilladora, congelada, carnero, acuabeth y una tornado.

**T**_es un arsenal muy bueno...te felicito.

**EL**_gracias...oye...en el buzón hay algo para ti.

**T**_oh...claro voy a buscarlo.

Trixie salió del refugio y al abrir el buzón vio un pequeño regalo con un moño encima...ella sonrió y lo tomó y subió rápidamente a su habitación, para luego cerrar la puerta.

**T**_seguro es de Twist...dijo con una sonrisa, al ver una pequeña nota dentro de la tapa de la caja...esta decía:

_**espero q te guste...es lo menos q merece una princesa como tu...con cariño: Twist.**_

Trixie sonrió al ver la carta y miró dentro de la caja...donde vio un perfume, luego lo tomó en sus manos y al verlo bien quedo impactada.

**T**_¡no puede ser es!...Channel #5 (ese es uno de los perfumes mas caros q hay...o eso creo jejeje).

**T**_y tiene un olor divino...gracias Twist...dijo en un susurro mientras colocaba la pequeña carta en su pecho y cerraba los ojos.

Pero de repente vio q la pequeña caja aun no estaba vacía...y al acercarse vio un collar de oro con algunos rubíes, esmeraldas y diamantes en el, y un anillo de oro con una esmeralda sobre el (para los q no saben los rubíes, son diamantes de color rojo y las esmeraldas son de color verde...soy una chica q ama los diamantes y no por el valor...sino por la belleza de cada tipo) y al final había otra carta q decía:

_**escogí los rubíes, porq son rojos como tu cabello...y las esmeraldas, me recuerdan la belleza de tus ojos...y los diamantes son iguales de valiosos q tu. **_(yo caigo facilito con un regalo y unas palabras así).

Trixie estaba en shok...no sabia q decir ante las palabras de aquel chico rubio...pero de repente Eli tocó la puerta de Trixie y esta solo escondió el regalo de su "enemigo".

**E_**Trix...¿puedo pasar?.

**T_**si...adelante.

**E**_hola...em...solo vine a decirte q ya esta lista la cena...dijo mientras Trixie colocaba una cara de asco – tranquila...hoy cocine yo.

**T_**q alivio...dijo saliendo de la habitación acompañada por Eli.

Ambos salieron y se dirigieron a la cocina, donde se encontraban los demás en la mesa...Eli se sentó al lado de Elisa, y Trixie se sentó frente a Eli...

**E**_luego de cenar...revisaremos el plan, para ir mañana a llevar las babosas a la caverna espina de pez...como ya lo saben tenemos q ir a buscar las babosas a campo callado, y por lo q sabemos Blakk y sus hombres van a estar lejos de aquí...así q no tenemos q llevar un arsenal completo...solo llevaremos 10 babosas.

Luego de cenar los 5 se dirigieron a la sala a revisar el plan...

**E**_muy bien...solo 10 babosas...así q las demás tendrán q quedarse aquí...y las q irán son: Burpi (q ovio XD), Masa, Torrente, Tejedora, Yuls, Destello (no creyeron q iva a dejar mi favorita por fuera :D) Bluster, Mechero, Sierra y Torpedo...las demás pueden tomarse el dia libre.

**E_**y como somos 5...cada uno llevará 2 babosas...

**E**_así q Kord, llevaras a Torpedo y a Tejedora.

**K**_muy bien...

**E**_Pronto, tu llevaras a Masa y a Mechero.

**P**_entendido...dijo mientras se colocaba en posición de soldado.

**E**_Elisa, tu llevarás a Destello y Yuls.

**EL**_esta bien Eli.

**E**_Trixie, tu llevarás a Bluster y Torrente.

**T**_muy bien...dijo algo dudosa.

**E**_y yo llevaré a Burpi y Sierra.

**E**_aquí están sus babosas, dijo dándole a cada una las correspondientes...pero cuando fue a dárselas a Trixie, esta dijo:

**T_**Eli, no estoy segura de esto...tengo un mal presentimiento...mejor llevemos todas nuestras babosas.

**E**_pero no vamos a librar batalla alguna...¿para q llevar tantas?.

**T**_Eli, me niego a ir tan indefensa...dijo mientras pensaba _**"no puedo decirle q según Twist, nos tienen una trampa"**_.

**K**_Eli, creo q será mejor q escuchemos a Trixie.

**E**_um...

**EL**_si estoy de acuerdo...debemos ir bien armados.

**E_**esta bien...llevaremos todas nuestras babosas.

**T**_así es mejor...y si me disculpan, iré a mi habitación.

**E**_muy bien...q tengas buenas noches.

**T**_igualmente...dijo subiendo a su habitación, para luego encerrarse.

**T**_espero q Twist, diga la verdad...al menos pude convencerlos de llevar un buen arsenal...no se si Twist dijo la verdad, pero aun así no puedo arriesgarme...y hablando de Twist, ¿donde dejé mi regalo?...dijo para luego sacarlo de debajo de su cama, y al verlo de nuevo dijo:

**T**_aun no lo puedo creer...están preciosos...tengo q agradecerle a Twist...dijo tomando su teléfono – mejor espero y mañana se lo digo personalmente...luego de unas horas de quedo profundamente dormida.

_**A la mañana siguiente...**_

Trixie se levantó muy temprano y luego de vestirse y maquillarse (jejeje yo soy una chica q ama el maquillaje, los tacones altos y las joyas...jejeje me encantan XD) decidió bajar a las sala y se sorprendió q no había nadie en el refugio y luego de unos minutos escuchó el timbre...así q decidió abrir, y se sorprendió al ver a Twist en la puerta...

**TW**_hola amor...dijo mientras la abrazaba.

**T**_¿¡que!?...¿de q estas hablando?.

**TW**_hay traviesa...¿acaso no recuerdas lo q paso anoche?.

**T**_¿anoche?...¿de q hablas?.

**TW**_pues...hablo de lo traviesa q estabas anoche.

**T**_¿¡que!?.

De repente Twist desapareció y en su lugar se encontraba Eli...vestido como un payaso (jajajaja)

**T**_¿Eli?...¿q haces vestido así?.

**E**_solo vine a hacerte esto...dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una muñeca idéntica a ella.

Luego Eli sacó una aguja y comenzó a apuñalar la muñeca q tenia en su mano...inmediatamente Trixie comenzó a sentir un dolor muy intenso causado por las puñaladas q le daba Eli a la muñeca q se suponía q era ella...luego de unas cuantas puñaladas mas Eli, desapareció y de un momento a otro Trixie se encontraba en un hermoso prado, el cual tenía un árbol en el medio y un pequeño arroyo q lo atravesaba, pero el calor era insoportable; así q Trixie corrió hacia el árbol para sentarse debajo, pero al llegar a árbol vio q había una persona colgando del cuello...ella se acercó al cadáver y vio q aquel cadáver era Eli...el cual estaba cubierto de sangre y su cara estaba completamente de un color morado.

**T**_¡ahhh!...Trixie dio un grito de horror al ver aquella escena, pero luego de gritar el cadáver de Eli, abrió los ojos los cuales estaban completamente en blanco y rompió la cuerda q lo tenía atado al árbol...haciendo q Eli callera al suelo cerca de Trixie, quien estaba en shok...no sabia q hacer (les digo algo...esto me inspiró para hacer un fic de terror).

Luego Eli comenzó a caminar al estilo zombi hacia donde se encontraba Trixie, para luego tomarla por los hombros y luego comenzó a arañarla por todo el cuerpo, haciendo q esta comenzara a sangrar...luego la tomó de nuevo y la besó en los labios (¿quien quiere un beso de este monstro?...lo adiviné...nadie jajaja...me imagino q ustedes estarán vueltos un 8...pero tranquilos...ya entenderán) con el beso Trixie cerró los ojos, pero al abrirlos vio q ya no era Eli el q la besaba sino ¿Burpi?...el cual se encontraba sobre sus manos...pero de repente Burpi comenzó a volverse mas y mas grande asta el punto el cual Trixie se sentía diminuta...luego el gigantesco Burpi hizo un circulo de fuego al rededor de ella...pero de repente Burpi se desvaneció junto con el circulo de fuego.

Luego Trixie pudo observar q ya no se encontraba en aquel prado...ahora se encontraba en medio de un desierto, y al rededor de ella se encontraban miles de serpientes de cristal, todas intentaba asesinar a la chica...ella solo intentó correr lejos, pero al dar un paso...el desierto se partió a la mitad y Trixie comenzó a caer por un pozo sin fondo...todo se había oscurecido, al punto en el cual no se veía nada, parecía una especie de limbo...pero Trixie seguía cayendo, asta q luego de unos minutos cayó al agua, y esta comenzó a hacer una especie de remolino en medio q comenzó a jalarla para luego succionarla. Trixie solo gritaba muy fuerte, pero nadie la ayudaba...luego de caer al fondo del remolino, Trixie intentó levantarse, y vio q se encontraba en la sala del refugio...y luego al mirar hacia la video pantalla, pudo ver a dos chicos q se encontraban jugando video juegos, cuando intentó acercarse escucho q uno dijo:

**E**_no de nuevo...¡¿porque otra vez?!.

**T_**jajaja Eli...sabes q soy la reina de los videojuego...dijo Trixie observándolo juguetona.

**E**_oh, vamos Trix...¿no te cansas de ganar?.

**T**_mientras seas tu el q pierda...¡jamas me voy a cansar!.

**E**_¿osea q solo te gusta ganarme a mi?.

**T_**así es.

**E_**¿y porque?...dijo mirándola pícaramente.

**T**_porque amo la cara q colocas al ver q gano yo...esto hizo q ambos rieran.

Luego de reírse de lo dicho por Trixie, Eli subió la mirada hasta encontrarse con unos ojos verdes cerca de los suyos...ambos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, para darse un beso en los labios...mientras Trixie se encontraba observando la escena, pero se Tranquilizó al saber q el timbre los iva a interrumpir...pero luego vio q los chicos lograron besarse en los labios...

**T**_pero si Elisa tenia q evitar ese beso...no logro entender...tengo q hacer q ellos...es decir nosotros dejemos de besarnos...dijo mientras se acercaba para acabar con el beso, pero antes de interrumpir todo se volvió negro y luego volvió a aparecer en medio de la sala del refugio.

**T**_¿q esta pasando?...dijo cuando vio q se encontraba completamente sola en la sala del refugio...pero luego escuchó unos gemidos desde su habitación, ella subió rápidamente y al abrir la puerta vio q los chicos q antes se estaban besando en la sala (Eli y Trixie), pero esta ves Eli se encontraba sobre Trixie, mientras ella gemía mas y mas. (quiero aclarar q ella se esta viendo a si misma, en una imagen donde se encuentra ella con Eli).

**T**_¿¡QUE!?...gritó pero se dio cuenta q ninguno de los 2 jóvenes la escuchó...ella decidió tomar un objeto, pero se sorprendió al ver q su mano travesaba el jarrón q intentó tomar...ella se dio cuenta q nadie se percataba de su presencia...luego la imagen desapareció y Trixie ahora se encontraba en campo callado, cuando escuchó la risa de 2 jóvenes q se acercaban tomados de la mano, y al verlos se dio cuenta q eran Eli y ella...pero de repente, mientras los jóvenes caminaban una espina gigante atravesó el pecho de Eli...haciendo q este cayera al suelo muerto...mientras la Trixie q se encontraba con el, comenzaba a llorar inconsolablemente.

**T**_Eli...no...grito la Trixie q se encontraba observando a los 2 jóvenes...luego vio q mas espinas comenzaron a caer causándole la muerte a la Trixie q se encontraba con Eli...pero como ella era una especie de fantasma, es decir, podía atravesar cualquier cosa; las espinas no le hicieron daño alguno...luego todo se torno negro al igual q las veces anteriores, y luego de unos segundo comenzó a abrir los ojos y vio el techo de su habitación...luego ella se sentó en la cama y vio q todo había sido una pesadilla muy extraña.

**T**_ese sueño fue tan horrible...no entiendo...¿porque no llegó Elisa a interrumpirnos?...ese sueño no fue cualquier cosa, tengo q averiguar q significó todo eso...dijo Trixie completamente asustada – ¡ya se quien me puede ayudar!...Maricsa small...la mas grande adivina de bajoterra...tengo q ir con ella y contarle mi pesadilla, de seguro ella sabrá q significa...luego escuchó la voz de Eli desde el otro lado de la puerta.

**E**_Trixie ¿ya estas lista?, tenemos q irnos.

**T**_eh...si ya casi...solo dame 5 minutos mas.

**E**_muy bien...no te tardes.

**T**_esta bien.

Luego de esto Trixie corrió a darse un baño y luego se vistió muy rápido, para luego peinarse y maquillarse...luego de unos minutos ya estaba lista, cuando de repente escuchó q su teléfono estaba sonando debido a una llamada.

**T**_hola.

**TW**_hola Trixie, solo quiero informarte q Blakk ya tiene a todos sus hombres en campo callado.

**T_**ok nosotros ya estamos saliendo para alla.

**TW**_muy bien...te veo luego...ten cuidado.

**T**_esta bien...dijo Trixie cortando la llamada, para luego bajar a la sala donde todos la esperaban.

**E**_muy bien...vamos...dijo mientras todos se subían a sus mecas, y luego partieron hacia campo callado...

(continuará...)

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**hermoso suspenso, como amo dejarlos así XD...wow les digo algo, en este cap dejé volar mi imaginación al máximo en la ultima parte...pero durante todo el sueño de Trixie, me reía x las locuras q escribí XD.**_

_**Por otra parte, jejeje me encantó la escena elixie q hubo en el sueño...por ahí me preguntaron,**_

_**¿a ti te gusta el Elixie?...y si te gusta, ¿xq escribes Twixie?...muy bien, les dijo q si no hubiera sido por una pequeña escena elixie, yo nunca me hubiera convertido en fan de bajoterra, debido a q eso me motivó a seguirla viendo...es por eso q amo el elixie, pero me gusta probar cosas nuevas...es por ello q decidí hacer un Twixie (q también me gusta, pero no tanto como elixie)**_

_**Jejeje me gustaría responder un comentario:**_

_**anónimo: jejeje si me quieres matar x hacer un Twixie, mejor no leas PASIONES PROHIBIDAS, xq estoy segura q si lo lees, vienes asta Venezuela a matarme jajajaja...ame tu comentario ;).**_

_**Espero q les aya gustado y no olviden sus reliews...se despide su querida y muy curiosa amiga Elizabeth :D**_


	3. romance en un lugar secreto

_**Hola!...me alegra actualizar...y me disculpo por no haber actualizado las otras pero es q la inspiración, me llega mas en esta histo q en las otras...pero ya basta q bla bla bla...**_

_**damas y caballeros...el cap 3...¡q lo disfruten!.cap 100% twixie...**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**en el cap anterior...**_

**TW**_hola Trixie, solo quiero informarte q Blakk ya tiene a todos sus hombres en campo callado.

**T_**ok nosotros ya estamos saliendo para alla.

**TW**_muy bien...te veo luego...ten cuidado.

**T**_esta bien...dijo Trixie cortando la llamada, para luego bajar a la sala donde todos la esperaban.

**E**_muy bien...vamos...dijo mientras todos se subían a sus mecas, y luego partieron hacia campo callado...

(continuara...)

_**capitulo 3: Romance en un lugar secreto **_

luego de unos minutos se encontraban en campo callado, cuando comenzaron a pasar por un camino algo boscoso y oscuro...de repente Eli noto q Trixie no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde q salió del refugio...

**E**_oye Trix...¿porq estas tan callada?.

**T**_oh, no es nada...dijo distraída.

**E**_me refiero a q no has dicho ni una sola palabra desde q salimos del refugio, ademas te he visto muy distraída.

**T**_no...es solo un sueño q tuve anoche.

**E**_¿a si?...¿y de q se trataba para q pienses tanto en el?.

**T**_fue algo extraño...pero no importa.

**E**_muy bien...dijo volviendo la mirada al frente.

Luego de unos segundos Trixie observó hacia la derecha y vio a Twist quien la observaba desde detrás de una estalagmita...Trixie al verlo coloco los ojos como platos porq se percató q ella era la única de la banda q lo había visto...ella decidió dejar q el resto de la banda le tomara ventaja, para luego acercarse a la estalagmita con mucha cautela y disimulo, para q nadie se diera de cuenta.

**TW**_linda...¿estas lista?.dijo susurrando.

**T**_¿lista para q?.dijo susurrando.

**TW**_Blakk esta por atacarlos...¿acaso no vienen armados?.

**T**_si traemos muchas babosas...¡mas te vale, q no se te ocurra traicionarme!, porq me vas a conocer.

**TW**_enojada te vez aun mas linda...dijo, pero luego se escuchó la voz de Eli.

**E**_¡Trixie!...¿¡q haces ahí parada!?...y ¿porq te quedaste atrás?.

**T**_am...ya los alcanzo.

**E**_ok.

**T_**me tengo q ir.

**TW**_muy bien...ten cuidado...dijo para q luego Trixie acelerará su meca y alcanzara a los demás.

**TW**_yo nunca seria capaz de hacerte daño...dijo para si mismo, mientras veía a Trixie a lo lejos.

Siguieron su camino y luego de unos minutos Eli vio al dr Blakk, junto con Twist en la mitad del camino.

**E**_¿¡q hace aquí Blakk!?.

**B**_solo vine a dar un paseo...dijo maliciosamente mientras aparecían muchos de sus hombres al rededor de ellos, tal como el plan del q le había hablado Twist a Trixie.

Luego de eso comenzó un duelo entre ambos bandos...Eli por su parte se encontraba luchando contra el doctor Blakk, mientras q Kord se encontraba luchando contra Diablos Nachos...a la vez se encontraban Elisa y Pronto, ocupándose de los hombres de Blakk...y finalmente Trixie y Twist se dieron cuenta q solo faltaban ellos por tener un duelo.

Twist para no levantar sospechas, alzó su arma y le apuntó a Trixie...esta pensó q Twist quería batirse a duelo contra ella, así q ella levantó su arma apuntándole al rubio...pero luego vio q Twist le guiño el ojo...y le señalo con la vista una pequeña cortina de hojas q se encontraban delante de una pared de roca...luego Twist disparó a loki, quien hizo la ilusión de Twist y Trixie batiéndose a duelo...entonces Trixie sin q nadie la viera se acercó a la cortina de hojas y se dio cuenta q había un pequeño pasadizo detrás de la cortina...luego Twist también entró, para encontrarse con Trixie dentro, mientras afuera las ilusiones de loki parecían muy convincentes.

_**Mientras con Twist y Trixie...**_

**T**_osea q era ciento.

**TW**_claro...te dije q les tenían una trampa.

**T**_creí q de verdad me ibas a disparar.

**TW**_por supuesto q no te iva a disparar.

**T**_oye Twist...gracias...si no hubiera sido por ti...pues Blakk...nos hubiera atrapado fácilmente.

**TW**_de nada...ven quiero mostrarte algo...dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola asta e fondo de la cueva.

Luego de atravesar otra cortina de hojas, Trixie vio una cascada y un pequeño prado lleno de flores, arbustos, y un árbol de manzanas en el medio, mientras la grama verde cubría todo el suelo.

**T**_wao...esto es hermoso.

**TW**_¿te gusta?...dijo sin soltarle la mano.

**T**_si...es hermoso.

**TW**_descubrí este lugar ase unos años...no le dije a nadie.

**T**_es precioso...tranquilo yo guardo el secreto...dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar, pero aun tomados de la mano.

**T**_am...Twist...necesito mi mano.

**TW**_claro, pe...perdóname...dijo completamente sonrojado, mientras Trixie se sonrojaba y sonreía.

**T**_oye...quería...bueno...agradecerte por...ya sabes, el regalo q me enviaste.

**TW**_oh...creí q no te gustaría...dijo mientras pasaba su mano por la nuca.

**T**_¿¡bromeas!?..es lo mas lindo q alguien me aya obsequiado...pero es muy caro, no debería aceptarlo.

**TW**_oh no, ya es tuyo...y lo compré para ti...y ahora es tuyo.

**T**_gracias Twist...dijo abrazándolo.

Este abrazó tomo completamente por sorpresa al chico rubio, quien se encontraba en shok por la acción de su "enemiga"...luego de tomar conciencia, el correspondió al abrazo pasando sus brazos por la cintura de la chica...luego de unos minutos ambos se separaron completamente sonrojados...

**T**_Twist...¿q te parece si...recorremos el lugar?...dijo intentando salir del momento incomodo en el q se encontraban.

**TW**_claro...ven vamos a la cascada.

**T**_¿ q te parece una carrera?.

**TW**_pero yo nunca he sido bueno para las carreras.

**T**_ven...asta la piedra q esta justo en la orilla del pozo.

**TW**_esta bien...dos, tres...dijo para salir corriendo.

**T**_¡espera!...hiciste trampa.

Luego Trixie logró alcanzarlo y luego vio q Twist corrió aun mas para llevarse la victoria y quedar parado sobre la roca q estaba algo resbalosa...Twist volteo y vio q Trixie iva llegando y al parase sobre la roca, resbalo haciendo q por instinto se abrazara a Twist para no caer, pero Twist se resbalo haciendo q ambos chicos abrazados cayeran al pozo q estaba algo hondo...Trixie fue la primera en sacar la cabeza del agua, luego Twist hizo lo mismo.

**T**_¡tramposo!...hiciste trampa...dijo lanzándole agua con la mano.

**TW**_jejeje...dijo devolviéndole un poco de agua.

Luego Trixie le lanzó mas agua, y el respondió de la misma forma...luego Trixie le lanzó mas y el hizo lo mismo.

**T**_¡guerra de agua!.

**TW**_Trixie te lo advierto soy bueno.

**T**_pruébalo...dijo lanzándole agua.

Luego ambos entre rizas comenzaron a lanzarse mas y mas agua...luego de unos 5 minutos...

_¡ya me rindo!...dijeron los dos al unisono, para luego reírse, y luego Trixie se acordó de la banda.

**T**_Twist...¡el duelo!.

**TW**_oh, como lo pude olvidar...ya debió haber terminado.

**T**_y no podemos ir aun, estamos completamente mojados...dijo saliendo del agua, para luego sentarse en la grama.

**TW**_muy bien...ya basta de juegos...tenemos q secarnos...dijo saliendo del agua y luego se sentó al lado de Trixie.

Luego Twist vio una pequeña flor amarilla q se encontraba cerca de ellos...luego la tomó en sus manos y se la coloco en el cabello a Trixie.

**TW**_¿q te parece si hacemos otra carrera...para secarnos mas rápido?.

**T_**no porq tu haces trampa...dijo juguetona.

**TW**_oh vamos.

**T**_esta bien...dos, tres...dijo para luego correr, haciendo trampa...dejando al joven atrás.

**TW**_ahora eres tu la q hizo trampa...dijo comenzando a correr.

**T**_hasta el árbol, con manzanas.

**TW**_esta bien...jajaja.

**T**_te voy ganando jajaja.

**TW**_jajaja tengo un atajo...dijo para luego desviarse del camino, lejos de la vista de Trixie...pero ella decidió seguir sin importar a donde se había ido el.

Luego de unos segundos Trixie logro llegar y se sentó al pie del árbol y decidió comerse una manzana, luego llegó Twist.

**T**_jajaja ese era tu atajo.

**TW**_jajaja creo q la próxima prefiero ir detrás de ti jajaja...dijo ayudándola a levantarse.

**T**_¿quieres una manzana?.

**TW**_si...dijo tomando una q le estaba dando Trixie.

**T**_jejeje creo q ya estoy mas seca.

**TW**_sabes...puedes venir cada vez q tu quieras...pero no puedes decirle a nadie sobre este lugar.

**T**_esta bien...ese será nuestro secreto.

**TW_**perfecto...ven aca...dijo tomándola de la mano para luego salí corriendo hacia la cascada, para luego subir asta la sima.

**T_**cada vez quedo mas encantada con este lugar...dijo mientras Twist se arrodillaba en la grama cerca del agua, luego con su mano saco del agua un diamante en forma de corazón...liego buscó una cadena q el llevaba y luego le hizo un collar a Trixie.

**TW**_ten...es para ti.

**T**_oh, Twist...esta precioso.

**TW**_este collar te permite hablar con las babosas.

**T_**¿¡enserió!?...¿pero como?.

**TW**_este diamante, fue creado aquí en este lugar...y contiene la esencia q mantiene viva a las babosas de bajoterra...estos diamantes tienen un gran poder, este te permite hablar con las babosas.

**T**_gracias, dijo dándole un segundo abrazo lleno de cariño.

**TW**_¿esa es toda tu fuerza?...dijo mientras aun la tenia abrazada.

**T_**muy bien...una competencia de fuerza, primero yo.

**TW**_muy bien... Luego de esto Trixie lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

**TW**_ouch tienes mucha fuerza...ahora me toca a mi...luego de esto Twist la abrazó muy fuerte, pero a su vez la alzo y le dio unas vueltas en si mismo...pero se enredo y se cayo, haciendo q Trixie quedara sobre el.

**T**_jajaja creo q no tengo oportunidad de ganar jajaja...dijo un sobre el, mientras aun lo tenía abrazado.

**TW**_jajaja Trixie...nunca pensé q fueras tan divertida...dijo mientras ella se acostaba en la grama al lado de el.

**T**_es q desde q me uní a la banda...pues...creo q no me había divertido así...no es q no me divierta, si lo hago...pero siempre soy un poco mas sería.

**TW**_me alegra, q te ayas divertido hoy.

**T**_pero yo nunca creí q tu te divirtieras así...es mas te veía tan serio.

**TW**_no me culpes...trabajo para Blakk, y pues el no es tan alegre.

**T**_jajaja tienes razón...sabes amo sentir el césped tocar mi piel, la brisa rosando mi cara...este lugar es un paraíso.

**TW**_me alegra q te guste...dijo volteando para verla de frente.

**T**_gracias Twist...por acercarte a mi cuando mas te necesitaba, por ser tan lindo conmigo, por el regalo, por decirme acerca de la trampa, y por enseñarme este maravilloso lugar...dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

**TW**_eso no es nada comparado con lo q te mereces...dijo acercándose a ella y tomándole una de sus manos.

**T**_Twist, ya tenemos q irnos...¿pero q te parece si tenemos un pignid (no se como se escribe, no me juzguen XD) aquí, mañana?.

**TW**_me parece perfecto...¿a las 2 de la tarde?.

**T**_no te tardes...Twist vamos...dijo levantándose.

**TW**_es cierto, han de estar buscándonos.

**T**_pero primero colócame el collar...luego Twist se acercó y le coloco el collar en el cuello.

Luego ambos chicos salieron y se dieron cuenta q no había nadie, pero la meca-bestia de Trixie no estaba.

**T**_esto va a ser un problema...¿como llego al refugio sin mi meca?.

**TW**_ven, tengo un atajo.

Luego ambos se fueron caminando por un camino muy angosto, y boscoso...luego de unos minutos se encontraban en el centro de campo callado.

**T**_tengo q llamar a Eli...para q me envié mi meca.

**TW**_entonces me tengo q ir Trixie.

**T**_dime Trix.

**TW**_esta bien Trix...te veo mañana.

Luego de esto Twist se alejó dejando una muy feliz Trixie, quien llamó a Eli y le dijo q le enviara su meca...luego Eli le dio las coordenadas a la meca y le coloco el piloto automático...luego de unos minutos llegó la meca donde se encontraba Trixie, ella se subió y aceleró rumbo al refugio...luego de unos minutos logró llegar y dejó la meca en el garaje, para luego entrar.

**T**_hola Eli.

**E**_¿se puede saber donde estabas?...me tenías preocupado...la ultima vez q te vi, te estabas batiendo a duelo con Twist.

**T**_oh si es q...con el duelo nos alejamos un poco de ustedes.

**E**_y de repente ni tu, ni Twist estaban por ahí.

**T**_lo siento, es q como te dije...nos separamos.

**E**_muy bien...¿porq vienes tan despeinada?.

**T**_oh, es solo q con la velocidad de la meca me despeiné.

**E**_¿y ese nuevo collar?.

**T**_me lo compré...Eli si no te importa...subiré a mi habitación.

**E**_muy bien...te veo luego.

Después Trixie subió a su habitación y al cerrar la puerta dio un suspiro de alivio y felicidad.

**T**_estoy tan feliz...todo fue tan mágico, maravilloso y romántico...Twist es tan lindo...Dijo ella lanzándose sobre la cama, luego vio su collar y decidió ver si lo q había dicho Twist era cierto, bajo a la sala y buscó a Burpi y luego subió a su habitación, con el pobre de Burpi secuestrado.

**T_**muy bien...es hora de comprobar...dijo tomando a Burpi en sus manos.

**T**_hola Burpi

.

**B**_hola.

**T**_¡te entendí!...¡no puedo creerlo!.

**B**_¿¡que!?...¿acaso me entendiste?.

**T**_si Burpi te entiendo perfectamente.

**B**_¿como lo haces?.

**T**_este diamante permite nuestra comunicación.

**B**_¿de donde lo sacaste?.

**T**_es un secreto.

**B**_tienes q decirle a Eli.

**T**_lo lamento...pero Eli no puede enterarse.

**B**_¿porq?.

**T**_es algo complicado...pero nadie puede saberlo...dijo mientras Burpi vio un brillo sobre la mesa.

**B**_¿de donde sacaste estos diamantes?.

**T**_¿me prometes guardar el secreto?.

**B**_si...te lo prometo.

**T**_es q desde ase unos días, Twist y yo nos vemos a escondidas.

**B**_pero el los traicionó.

**T**_lo se pero...es q yo...

**B**_¿tu q?.

**T**_me estoy enamorando de el...dijo sonrojada.

**B**_pero el trabaja para Blakk.

**T**_lo se...pero nadie debe enterarse y mucho menos Eli...¿me lo prometes?.

**B**_no creo q sea correcto.

**T**_aslo por mi...¿si?.

**B**_esta bien, yo te guardaré el secreto.

**T**_gracias Burpi...dijo abrazándolo y sacándole el aire a la pobre babosa.

**T**_lo siento.

**B**_muy bien...ya tengo q ir con Eli.

**T**_claro ve con el.

Luego Burpi salió de la habitación de Trixie y fue a buscar a Eli para luego subirse a su hombro...

**E**_¿donde estabas Burpi?...dijo mientras la babosa solo chillaba señalando la habitación de Trixie.

**E**_ah, estabas con Trix...luego la babosa asintió con la cabeza.

_**Mientras tanto con Twist...**_

luego de haber dejado a Trixie en campo callado, el rubio se dirigió a industrias Blakk...donde su jefe lo esperaba furioso...

**TW**_jefe ¿me buscaba?.

**B**_¿¡donde estabas!?...dijo golpeando el escritorio con fuerza.

**TW**_lo siento jefe...es q la chica es algo difícil de derrotar.

**B**_¡por culpa tuya el plan falló!.

Con estas palabras el rubio se alarmó...¿será posible q Blakk se enterara q el le dijo todo el plan a Trixie?...pero aunque por dentro estaba algo asustado, por fuera seguía sin demostrar una sola gota de miedo (ese es familia mía...así soy yo, por dentro puedo estar muy asustada...pero por fuera sigo fría, la verdad no me gusta demostrar lo q en verdad siento en una situación así o en cualquiera...jejeje :D ).

**TW**_no lo entiendo.

**B**_¡si hubieras estado...ese Shane estaría aquí sufriendo!...¡largate de aquí!.

**TW**_esta bien jefe.

Luego de esto el rubio (jejeje el pueblo donde vivo se llama así RUBIO ;) )se alejó a su habitación, para luego acostarse en la cama y al ver la almohada, la abrazó muy fuerte...

**TW**_Trixie...eres tan linda, tan suave (jejeje si es una almohada, no va a estar suave jajaja) y no me voy a rendir asta conquistarte...no me importa si tengo q volver al lado bueno, porq por ti soy capaz de eso y mas.

**TW**_si supieras q la q me hacía dudar en traicionarlos...era ella, y solo ella la q me tenía cautivado con esos ojos verdes esmeraldas...te amo, no me importa si tengo q recibir reclamos y amenazas de Blakk...por verte de nuevo, soy capaz de todo.

_**Mientras tanto con Elisa...**_

**EL**_¿Eli q estas haciendo?...dijo entrando al garaje.

**E**_solo estoy revisando a Lucky...pero al parecer todo esta en orden.

**EL**_entiendo...mejor te dejo...dijo mientras comenzaba a irse, pero luego sintió q Eli la tomó de la mano evitando q saliera.

**E**_espera...¿q te parece si damos un paseo nocturno por bajoterra?.

**EL**_esta bien vamos.

**E**_ven, vamos juntos en Lucky...dijo subiendo a su meca.

**EL**_esta bien...dijo subiendo en la parte trasera.

Luego de esto Eli aceleró y ambos se escaparon en la oscuridad de la noche.

_**Horas mas tarde...**_

**E**_¿q te parece si vamos a cenar?.

**EL**_me parece perfecto.

Luego de eso ambos se dirigieron a un restaurante cercano y se sentaron en una de las mesas a comer...

**E**_Elisa...tengo una propuesta para ti...

**EL**_¿a si?...¿y puedo saber de q se trata?.

**E**_¿q te parece si lo intentamos?.

**EL**_¿intentar q?.

**E**_ser un matrimonio normal...veraz...yo antes de venir a bajoterra, estaba enamorado de ti...y me parece correcto q lo intentemos, luego q llegaste me di cuenta q aun siento algo por ti ( este amor no murió de pipe bueno...esa canción me encanta ;D ).

**EL**_estoy de acuerdo contigo...yo también estuve enamorada de ti, la noche en la q te vi mi corazón latía muy fuerte...yo también te quiero...pero, ¿como crees q se sienta Trixie al vernos juntos?.

**E**_no lo se...pero por lo q he notado a ella ya no le importa.

**EL**_entonces, acepto tu propuesta...y si no funciona, buscaremos la forma de divorciarnos.

**E**_me alegra q lo intentemos...dijo mientras colocaba si mano sobre la de ella, luego se acerco asta unir sus labios con los de su esposa.

Luego de unas horas ambos decidieron regresar al refugio, y tomados de la mano entraron.

**EL**_Eli, creo q todos están dormidos...

**E**_si, será mejor q subamos a descansar.

**EL**_estoy de acuerdo, dijo para luego ambos subir a la habitación q ahora compartían, luego de entrar ambos decidieron acostarse, para luego quedar dormidos profundamente.

_**Al dia siguiente con Trixie...**_

eran aproximadamente las 8 de la mañana y Trixie se dirigía asta la una caverna lejana, donde se encontraba Maritza Small...luego de unos minutos logró llegar y tocó el timbre...luego de eso salió una mujer mayor de cabello blanco y ojos color fucsia...

**M**_disculpe señorita...¿puedo ayudarla?.

**T**_estoy buscando a, Maricsa Small.

**M**_soy yo.

**T**_oh, es q tuve un sueño y me gustaría q usted me orientara acerca de q significa.

**M**_oh, claro...pasa...- dijo la mujer cortésmente, mientras abría la puerta para permitirle el paso a la joven, luego ella entró y la mujer la invitó a sentarse en un sofá q se encontraba en la sala...luego la mujer se sentó frente a ella...

**M**_muy bien cuéntame, todo tu sueño.

**T_**todo comenzó cuando yo me encontraba sola en mi casa...y luego sonó el timbre...y era Twist, mi enemigo...

_**minutos mas tarde...**_

**T_**y eso es todo...me pareció tan confuso.

**M**_muy bien primero tengo q decirte q tu sueño se divide en 2 partes... me dices q cuando todo comenzó te encontrabas solas en tu casa.

**T**_así es...

**M**_muy bien esto significa, q aunque en algunos momentos te sientas acompañada...las decisiones son solo tuyas, y las consecuencias de tus actos.

**T**_¿pero q actos?.

**M**_cosas q aun no han pasado, tu sueño fue un visión de lo q ocurrirá...luego me dices q un chico q es tu enemigo llegó a buscarte...y el te hablaba de una noche romántica...esos son los actos de los q te habló, ten cuidado con tus actos frente a el.

**T**_no comprendo.

**M**_ese joven fue el primero q viste en el sueño...quiere decir q el va a ser parte fundamental de tus actos y decisiones.

**M**_luego el desapareció y en su lugar se encontraba un amigo tuyo, pero este te estaba causando heridas.

**T**_si, el no sería capaz.

**M**_ese chico ya te esta causando un dolor profundo...y en el futuro es posible q su amistad se desvanezca...su amistad depende de las acciones de las q te hablo, es posible q ese joven sea el causante de un dolor futuro.

**M**_luego me dices q apareciste en un prado muy hermoso con un árbol en medio...el prado significa dolor y desesperación, pero el árbol significa una luz en medio de la oscuridad, talvez sea una persona q te apoye, pero me dijiste q se encontraba alguien muerto en el árbol...significa q la persona q te ayude, fue aquella q te causó dolor al principio de todo.

**M**_luego me dices q todo comenzó a volverse contra ti.

**T**_así es, las serpientes, el agua, y ese limbo en el q me encontraba.

**M**_eso significa q va a llegar un momento en el q todo esté en tu contra y el limbo, significa q no vas a saber q hacer...

**M**_luego viene la segunda parte del sueño...

**T**_ella tenía q interrumpir ese beso.

**M**_todo lo q viste del beso en adelante son las sombras de lo q hubiera pasado si la joven no los hubiera interrumpido, todo indica q vas a tener la oportunidad de cambiar el rubo de todo...pero ten cuidado...porq si lo haces, todo lo q viste en la segunda parte del sueño se podría volver realidad...

**T**_¿¡que!?...¿osea q mis acciones tendrán consecuencias fatales?.

**M**_así es...ten cuidado con el amor, puede parecer mágico...pero el será el q selle tu destino.

**T**_¿el amor es el q me va a hundir?.

**M_**así es...como te dije tus acciones tendrán consecuencias futuras.

**T**_gracias...dijo Trixie saliendo de la casa.

**M**_no tienes nada q agradecer.

Luego de esto Trixie se subió a su meca y partió hacia el refugio, a preparar lo del pidnic.

_**Mientras tanto en el refugio...**_

**E**_Elisa, mira lo q te traje...dijo sacando una rosa.

**EL**_aww...gracias Eli, esta preciosa...¿como supiste q las rosas rojas son mis favoritas?.

**E**_te conozco...además, te gustan desde siempre.

**EL**_gracias, siempre has sido tan lindo conmigo...dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

**E**_¿y mi premio?.

**EL**_¿y q quieres q te de?...dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

**E**_esto...dijo mientras la tomaba del mentón y la besaba tiernamente en los labios, pero no se percató q Trixie entró en ese momento y vio a los dos chicos besándose.

Trixie al verlos sintió, como si algo hubiera golpeado su corazón...le dolió, pero decidió ignorar la escena y subir a su habitación, lo q no notó es q Eli la había visto pasar...y decidió alejarse un poco de la chica.

**EL**_¿sucede algo?.

**E**_si, Trixie acaba de pasar y nos vio.

**EL**_ouch, pero tienes q aceptar q ella tarde o temprano se va a dar de cuenta.

**E**_eso es cierto.

_**Mientras tanto con Trixie...**_

**T**_¿a q se refería Maritza con "ten cuidado con tus acciones"?...creo q esa mujer, estaba confundida...nada malo me va suceder...prefiero ignorar sus extrañas palabras...¿como me puede perjudicar el amor?.

**T**_y además esa escena q me encontré alla abajo, fuel la gota q derramó el vaso...dijo mientras una pequeña lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla – me dolió, y mucho...trato de hacerme la fuerte, pero no puedo...ya Trixie tranquila...en vez de llorar, mejor prepara todo para ir a ver a Twist - dijo secándose las lagrimas – es increíble q después de q me aya traicionado, me este viendo a escondidas con el...pero no puedo evitarlo.

horas mas tarde, Trixie salió en su meca directo a aquel lugar secreto donde el dia anterior había estado con Twist...luego de llegar a campo callado, de dirijo asta aquel lugar y luego de unos minutos llegó y vio q Twist, la estaba esperando...

**TW**_hola...Trix.

**T**_hola...¿tienes mucho esperándome?.

**TW**_no...llegue ase un momento...y traje esto...dijo mostrando una canasta con frutas (aww).

**T**_¡q bien!...dijo entregándole una canasta con comida preparada.

**TW**_q ta parece si vamos a la cascada.

**T**_¡perfecto vamos!...dijo tomándolo de la mano, para luego correr con el.

Luego llegaron y se lanzaron al agua juntos...

**T**_jajaja...¡eso fue genial!...aunque no planeaba mojarme.

**TW**_pues ya lo hiciste.

**T**_es cierto...jajaja...pero no importa, yo nado muy rápido.

**TW**_¿a si?.

**T**_intenta atraparme...dijo mientras se alejaba nadando.

Luego de esto, Twist comenzó a intentar atraparla...pero había q admitirlo, ella era muy buena para nadar...luego de unos minutos, Twist logró alcanzarla y la tomo de la cintura.

**TW**_¡te tengo!...dijo colocándola frente a el.

**T**_jajaja te deje ganar.

**TW**_jejeje...yo te atrape...dijo mirándola a los ojos – ¿y mi premio?.

**T**_¿y q quieres?.

**TW**_lo q tu quieras...dijo aun sosteniéndola de la cintura.

Luego Trixie se dijo en su mente "llego la hora de darme una oportunidad con alguien mas"...luego de esto se acercó asta Twist y unió sus labios contra los de el, en un dulce y tierno beso q ambos deseaban desde q se conocieron...Twist por su parte correspondió inmediatamente al beso y termino de rodear la cintura de ella; y Trixie lo abrazó por el cuello con ternura...Twist estaba disfrutando el dulce y embriagante sabor de los labios de Trixie, mientras q ella se dio cuenta q aun lo seguía queriendo a pesar de su traición, pues cando lo conoció se sintió atraída por el rubio...pero luego de la traición ella decidió, olvidar ese sentimiento y se acercó a Eli...pero con el beso se dio cuenta q aun sentía algo por el...pero mientras se encontraba besando a su enemigo, se escuchó una voz q sobresaltó a los 2 jóvenes enamorados.

**Xx**_¿¡trixie!?.

(continuará...)

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**capitulo dedicado a Dani x su cumpleaños...¡feliz cumpleaños amiga!, te envió un gran abrazo desde Venezuela y espero q la pases de maravilla...gracias x ser la primera persona q conocí de fanfiction...de verdad te deseo muchos éxitos y un ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!.**_

_**espero q les aya, gustado...y no olviden sus reliews.**_

_**Se despide su timida y a la vez curiosa amiga Elizabeth...**_


End file.
